


three am

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really pointless sleepy!sex!fluff of the charles/erik variety with the beach divorce never having happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distantfridays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantfridays/gifts).



When Charles tries to get out of bed to investigate the racket coming from his kitchen, Erik latches a hand around his wrist like a vice, preventing him from making it farther than a sitting position.

“Erik,” Charles says, protesting in a vague way that makes it clear he doesn’t really mean it as Erik drags him back down to rest on Erik’s chest.

“It’s Riptide and Azazel fucking against the refrigerator, you don’t want to go down there,” Erik says, transferring his grip from Charles’ wrist to his ass.

Charles pouts, sleepily. Erik finds it absolutely adorable, and doesn’t bother denying the sentiment, even in his mind, because it’s 3 am and he’s tired, but Azazel is denting the fridge door with the force he’s using to fuck Riptide, and it’s not like he can sleep until they’re done.

“It’s 3 am,” Charles says, yawning, having picked up the time in Erik’s mind, “we’re not having sex.”

Erik ignores him, sliding Charles’ sweats over his ass and down his legs, fingers of his free hand slipping down to tease Charles’ hole, still slick and loose from the sex they had earlier.

“Erik, I’m tired,” Charles says, and it’s a whine, and god help him, but Erik finds that adorable too.

“We won’t be able to sleep until they’re done,” Erik points out with the logic of the sleep deprived, “so we might as well be doing something interesting until we can sleep.”

“Sex is interesting?” Charles questions, but he’s given up protesting and shifts to allow Erik to slip the pants off of him completely.

“You’re interesting,” Erik corrects, one hand on Charles’ hip, guiding Charles to straddle his hips. His cock had been interested since the moment that Erik had slipped his fingers back into Charles, touched the mixture of Erik’s come and lube still inside him.

Charles sinks down on Erik’s cock with a soft moan, riding Erik slowly.

“I should plant a block in everyone’s mind that prevents them from having sex after midnight,” Charles said, voice already taking on the timber he got whenever he was well fucked. Being half awake probably got him to that point faster, and Erik filed a mental note about that away.

Erik just grunts softly, shifting his hips to rock up into Charles, and Charles braces his hands on Erik’s chest.

Time drags and swirls, had no meaning between them like this. It could have been minutes, hours, _days_ , before their respective powers let them know that Azazel and Riptide were done, and orgasm was a sleepy afterthought before the intimacy that was between them like this.

Charles slides off Erik, wincing slightly, and grabs the hand towel lying on the floor by the bedside table to clean them off. When he was done he drops it back on the floor, stretching out against Erik again, head resting on Erik’s shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure they fuck loudly in places that are sure to wake us up in retaliation for us making them teach,” Charles informs Erik, already mostly asleep.

“Your idea to bring them home,” Erik murmurs back, eyes drooping, “we could have left them on the beach to go their own way.”

 _They would have stalked you. Some weird caveman mentality thing, actually quite fascinating. Since you killed the last leader, or alpha male, they consider you-_ Charles sends, apparently too tired to make his mouth work.

 _Kindly shut up, it’s much too early to listen to you go on about that kind of thing._ Erik thinks back at him, but he knows that Charles can feel his mental smile as they both drift off.


End file.
